


Target

by agataka



Series: Self-insert shit [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Alternative Perspective, Animals, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bodily Fluids, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Bounty Hunters, Car Accidents, Childhood Memories, Clones, Corpses, Culture Shock, Death, Death Threats, Derogatory Language, Dog Fighting, Dogs, Don't Like Don't Read, Escape, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Family Member Death, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fist Fights, Foreign Language, Girls with Guns, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Harm to Animals, Homophobic Language, Human Experimentation, Hunters & Hunting, Internet, Kidnapping, Languages, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male on female abuse, Medical Torture, Mercy Killing, Modern Era, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Please Don't Kill Me, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Racist Language, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Science Experiments, Self-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, Serial Killers, Shock, Shooting Guns, Slavery, Social Experiments, Stalking, Strong Language, Team as Family, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Travel, Unethical Experimentation, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agataka/pseuds/agataka
Summary: A story about RED Team stuck in an experiment made by the Administrator. One day, they are told to everything in the world outside of Fortress.World changed. It's 2018. Respawn created a time loop for them but life was progressing without them.But the australium is gone and the Team is ordered to find an emergency hidden map of big australium magazines.What exactly they have to do? Who's Administrator working for? How many Miss Pauling's exist? And how the Mercs are going to handle the terrible truth?You'll see.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say that once.  
> IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 DON'T EVEN TRY CAUSE IT'S NOT FOR YOU. NO. GO AWAY.  
> If you don't like self-inserts, please leave. If you don't like people writing what they want, leave.  
> If you still want to post aggressive or other shitty comments, please do, but I'm not gonna reply or even read it as well.
> 
> And to nicer readers - hello I didn't want to scare you, sorry! Also, I'm so sorry for my awful grammar in that fic, I'll be editing it very often but still...  
> I want to apologize, everyone, harmed because of my story but I will not change my mind about writing and be publishing it.  
> Plus, it's only for me, not anyone else and I am not looking for any fame.  
> Thank you, I hope you will understand!

_"Elisabeth, we need to talk", she heard on her phone._  
_"Hmm", she looked at her calendar. "I think I have a free afternoon next month... It will be..."_  
_"No!", the voice interrupted her. "I mean NOW." It was angry._  
_Harry never was the patient one. But the boss is a boss. Administrator sighed._  
_"Okay, be here in one hour, I'm the lack of time", she lighted her cigarette and bluntly put back the phone on its receiver cradle._  
What a nightmare... _, she thought._  
_She never liked it when someone was giving her any orders. But they were paying her in australium. And that was priceless._

_After an hour and a half, new Miss Pauling had brought Harry to Administrator's office._  
_"Finally." The old woman muttered._  
_"Elisabeth. Something bad happened. Really, really bad." Harry started to nervously walk across the room._  
_"What?" She snarled. She was done today and needed some rest. She had an interview for a new Miss Pauling, hired her, gave her instructions, and supervising the battlefield for four hours, behind her. It was truly exhausting._  
_"A... An australium, Elisabeth..." Harry had desperation in his voice now._  
_Administrator felt cool shiver on her back._  
_"Australium - what?" She asked peacefully._  
_"It's gone. All sources are running out. We have only material for maybe a few ingots but that's all..." He was depressed._  
Oh God, for a moment I thought it's something serious... I hate working with unskilled kids... _, she was talking to herself for a moment in her mind._  
_"Harry, don't worry. We have a Plan B." Elisabeth lighted a new cigarette._  
_"Really?" He was unbelievable..._  
_"Yes, you stupid jerk. Previous Miss Pauling hided the plan of big magazines of australium, don't you remember?", she asked impatiently._  
_"Oh!!!" He shouted too loud. Her head was about to explode in a just few more moments... "So, you have it? Right?", he was unreasonably happier and she didn't understand why._  
_"Of course not, Harry. What is that question?" The woman looked above her on all of the little screens._  
_The Men were sleeping. The experiment was a little bit too long, but she needed to continue it. If Administrator would stop doing her experiment, she'd loss her job and australium forever._  
_That's why she needed those mercs._  
_But now all of her work and effort was gone._  
_"We need to find previous Pauling and get the source with the map as quick as possible." Harry decided. "You know that Gray sent his team to find something? They caused a car crash somewhere in Eats Europe..."_  
_"What did you say?" For the first time today, Elisabeth felt a big fear. What if... Previous Pauling was tortured and... And she told everything to old Gray about Australium source?_  
_"That's it. I have to terminate the Team." She decided._  
_"What?" her boss was shocked._  
_"Gray has pervious Pauling. Probably is torturing her. We need to get her and then the source with her help. If we want to survive, Harry."_  
_"That car crash... What exactly this source is? A thing? A building? A tree?" Harry sat on a chair next to her desk._  
_"I don't know. But previous Pauling was from East Europe. So I'm guessing it's somewhere in there. Maybe from her family or near it."_  
_She looked at the screens._  
I want to live _\- was the only thing on her mind now. And nothing would stop her in getting this map._  
_"Pauling!" she screamed and young new Pauling appeared in the office._  
_"You will visit the Team tomorrow morning. I have a proposal for them."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ Shit, shit, shit, shit _..." - Pauling was nervously thinking. "_ That's my first motherfucking day and I'm going to fucking die by telling those stupid men all the truth. Why Administrator couldn't do it!? Fuck! _"_  
_She was driving her little purple motorbike. It belonged to previous Paulings. It was so old but thanks to a miracle it still worked._  
_Her real name was Agnese. But previous Pauling was her aunt so that is why she looked like her and got that job._  
_She had to wear all in purple and hated that color at the same time._  
_The road was long enough to calm herself down and think about everything again. What she had to say, explain and what she could do to avoid a punch in the face for example._  
_Inside a big ass rock, there was the base. The Fortress. It was her first visit in there. And maybe the last one._  
_"_ Okay, I'm already done. _" She was workaholic but now the stress took power on her mind and got her stuck between running away and moving on by that fucking bike._  
_The experiment which Administrator had been working on... It was something about which Pauling didn't know till the very end._  
_It was horrible. Those men - the Mercs - were hired in 1972 as professional killers in a war. They had to ask no questions and the Administrator has finally found nine of them. They were perfect._  
_No one wanted to know how much time they had to spent there or how much they would be paid. They just didn't care. They got the very individual position._  
_So, there were  Heavy, Medic, Scout, Soldier, Demoman, and Engineer._  
_Pyro had his gas mask always put on. He was talking just like someone with a mask put on - no one could understand him. Well, at least he was using a flame-thrower and was burning all kinds of enemies. Especially Spies._  
_Spy loved to sneak up and kill Snipers._  
_And Sniper was that lonely guy who didn't talk much, lived in his camper van and just was doing his job as a professional._  
_Well, they weren't killing each other of course._  
_The experiment Administrator did to them was kind of social. She created (with scientists in her workplace) clones of the team. Fearless. Strong. The best killers._  
_And gave them a name - the BLU Team. The original team became the RED Team._  
_And that's how RED Pyro could kill BLU Spy and RED Spy was able to kill BLU Sniper._  
_They didn't ask about anything. They were just killing guys looking like them._  
_The Administrator was being donated by her bosses in Australium. That's why she wanted that experiment to take a lot of time. And it did._  
_It's 2018. Oh, right. The Respawn.The thing, thanks to what Administrator could watch the miracle of immortality. Well, until now. When one of RED Team got killed, they were brutally bringed back to life by the Respawn. It could rebuilt whole body as well as minds and memories. The pearl of this horrible experiment. Thanks to Respawn, the Mercs are still the same age on the outside, just like 46 years ago._  
_Amazing. For Pauling it was breathtaking. And whole concept of being captured inside a kind of a dome and not seeing the world changing... It is just the reason why Agnese wanted that job._  
_But not now._  
_Now, she had to drive to the base and tell them the terrible truth about what kind of shit they were part of. And that their families are dead. And also that they have to find previous Pauling... Aunt Johanna... And then, find Agnese's cousin._  
_What a nightmare._  
_And that fucking Gray Mann and his granddaughter Olivia Mann. Ugh. They were competetive company which was training professional killers to hire. Gray Mann was using an Australium to live just like Administrator. Those two were arguing about it since, like, 18th century._  
_Pauling's motorbike stopped right before the rock. Mountain made of a big piece of a red rock. Well, that was it. At least she had everything written down so she could only read it to Mercs, answer some questions and run away before it'd be too late..._  
_She drove through a big gate and disappeared from this world._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Noooooooooo!!!" screamed Heavy and thrown a table in Pauling's direction but she managed to make a dodge._

_"Why!? Wha- what- wha-...t why are you doing this to me!? My whole family oh fuck!" Scout was stammering more than usual._

_Pyro was the calmest one. He just was holding his head._

_Engineer began walking there and back. From time to time he was talking quietly to himself. Spy sat down on an only chair that left cause Soldier, Demoman and Heavy were smashing everything in the room. He began slowly smoking and seemed intensively thinking._

_Medic and Sniper just left._

_They were done._

_With everything._

_Medic had contradictory about that experiment because that was something he would definitely work on too. It was awful that Administrator didn't tell him. He'd make everything more interesting tough. Maybe... More traps or operations on respawned brains._

_"_ Scheiße _", he'd be perfect for that job! He kicked his operation table. Archimedes looked sad._

_Sniper just went to his camper van._

_"Er... I'll be back tomorrow." Pauling said loud enough to everyone left in the room._

_"What!? Why you have to keep us here!? What I've done to you!?" Scout kneeled in front of her. She heard a little... Obsession about Paulings in his case._

_"Something between us happened! Don't you remember? Why had it to end? I always... I- I- I-..." He forgot what he wanted to say. Or maybe he just was still afraid of telling that he loved her. Well, one of the previous Paulings..._

_"Scout. Get up. I am not that Pauling. I am new, it's my first day here." She was sorry for that kid. He was 21 since 46 years._

_She was now almost 29 and couldn't see how to say it less brutal to Scout but she had to._

_"What?" He was dismayed._

_"Well... You and Pauling were close... But in 1978. She is 75 now, Scout. She does remember you but that is all." she looked at the boy. He had tears in his eyes._

_"But... You wanted to date me" he looked at her. "You are not her? Why..."_

_"Because it is an awful farce in which they are playing with you and your feelings, Scout! Don't you get it!?" Engineer interrupted. "They were checking how long can a guy, uh I don't know, fall in love for one girl! Or... How long will it take you to manage that it isn't her, just a girl looking alike her! Scout! It is over! Your... Your..." Engi's voice crushed here. He took a deep breath and removed tears from his face with one move. "Your family, friends, girlfriends or, I don't know, even stupid neighbors who invited you for a grill but you never came. Or a lady with a cute smile and beautiful eyes in a supermarket. Or that stupid dog which barked at you every time you came to your house at night. It is all gone, Scout! All of it! There's nothing left! Nothing! You are nothing!"_

_Engineer went out of the room and left Scout laying on a floor and crying._

_Spy left, too._

_"Come on, Sol. Weh_ _are goin tah drink until we'll fahking die!" Demo took Soldier's arm and moved him._

_Pyro sat down on Spy's chair._

_Heavy stepped toward Pauling._

_"_ God, he is higher than I imagined. Oh, my God. Okay, just do not panic, his sisters are old but they are still alive." _she was intensively thinking._

_"Is my... Mother is alive?", he asked._

_"_ Shit! _" Pauling was scared. "No, I'm so sorry", she responded. Heavy clenched fists. "But your sisters are!" She managed to make a smile. "_ He has mixed feelings now, good, attack him."

_"You see, Zhanna has a big family now. She lives in Saint Petersburg with her children and your second sister... They are very happy together. You will visit them soon." Next smile made his face calmer._

_"When... Can I visit them...?", he asked._

_"Soon, I am certainly sure. You will just make another thing for Administrator and she won't kill you. You'll be free..."_

_"Heavy is not doing anything for old woman again. Nothing." He left._

_Pauling looked at Scout but left, too._

_It was an awful day, she deserved for a big cup of a tea and some Netflix._


	4. Chapter 4

_She finally went to school. After all - she had to pass her high school finals. Well, unluckily, she couldn't focus for next few weeks._  
 _Memories were coming by it selfs._  
 _Dark woods, screams, gunshots._  
 _"Hey" her colleague Domi wanted to talk, obviously. "I know it's hard. I don't know how to cheer you up."_  
 _The girl looked at her glowering and didn't say anything._  
 _"And I'm not going to, don't even think like that." Domi was playing carelessly like she used to with Aga before those things happened. But it didn't work this time. Domi cleared her throat._  
 _"Ahem... The thing is, you have to learn more. Otherwise, you won't pass. Don't you think your parents would be disappointed in you...?"_  
 _That was it. She hadn't to listen to it. She stood up, grabbed her backpack and went out of class without saying anything._  
 _"Someone should go after her." said the teacher. Kasia stood up, grabbed her things, too, and ran out._  
 _She found Aga at the aisle with locks. The girl was packing herself and murmuring._  
 _"Where are you going?" Kasia asked. She didn't know what to do so she stepped toward Aga and hugged her very tightly._  
 _But a few moments later, she ended up on a floor._  
 _She went back to class because Aga drove home by her car._  
 _"_ Stupid jerks. I don't need them. _", the girl was angry but a few streets further she became calming down._  
 _Agata had really hard time behind her. She had lost her closest family. Her parents died in a car accident when she was the driver. Her grandma died of a heart attack a few weeks ago._  
 _She lived on her own since. She sold one flat._  
 _The government paid substantial damages to her and she also got pensions for her parents. Plus, money for... She didn't really know from who but that was a lot._  
 _She arrived her home. It was two-room flat in the poor district of Gdansk city. Aga parked her car in the garage and went on the third floor, where the flat was situated._  
 _"Honey, I'm home!" she said while opening the doors. Happy_ _labrador jumped on her and waggled by its tail almost twerking._  
 _"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here" Aga said sadly and began slowly petting her. Roxy was the only close member of her family left._  
 _Well, there were uncles and aunts and they even offered her living in their houses but she didn't want to._  
 _Aunt Annie and_ _uncle Chris helped her with paper works and were coming to visit her very often. She didn't know anything about her grandpa. He probably just turned away from her for ever. She didn't care, though._  
 _When Ags came out the flat to animal cross, she stood right in front of Julia._  
 _"What are you doing... You should be in your class...", Ags murmured._  
 _"You too!", Julia was angry."I know you have lots of things to do but school helps!"_  
 _"To what!?", Aga screamed as all staircase could hear them. And for sure, began to. The neighbors were just too nosy. "I am learning, you know!?"_  
 _"Come on, let's go inside", her best friend asked her and used her own pair of keys._  
 _"I am!", Ags was crying from anger. "I am going for every extra activity. I don't need school! Come on! Since I'm 18, I don't have to be in there?"_  
 _"Yeah and then at the university they would want to see your final school report and you will tell them that you got expelled? Because of not attendance? They will definitely admit you."_  
 _"Even if so, I would have pass A-levels without school's help."  Ags sat down on a chair and crossed hands. Roxy was slowly wagging next to her._  
 _Julia heavily leaned on chair's back._  
 _"I hope so. But at least you have to go on school's extra classes. They will help you more. I'm almost certain. Just... Don't screw it up, okay?" Julia opened the door and wanted to leave. "I know you will be fine, you're an almost adult, right?" That awful sarcastic joke... "Just take care."_  
 _And she left._  
 _Aga's tears flow down her face. She went out the apartment and began jogging with Roxy chained to her hips._  
 _That was a pure truth. She literally was studying really hard. But outside the school._  
 _She took math lessons five times a week, Polish three times and in the free time did notes and read all lectures all over again. English lessons once a week. And finally, chemistry and biology five times a week. It was good for her, she finally understood almost everything. It was November._  
 _In a few days, she had to pass her trial exam._  
 _She wanted to show everyone that she doesn't need school to study hard._  
 _After all, she had enough money to afford good and a bright future, right?_  
 _Every day she was studying hard. Only on Sundays, she could get some rest. Every school related activity took places in the mornings so at the evenings after hard studying and doing notes or trying some A-levels herself, she could go for another sport related activities._  
 _She got permission for a gun in her country._  
 _Her parents after the car accident were brutally killed while trying to go out of the wreck._  
 _Ags couldn't remember the face of the assailant._  
 _Her father just after knowing what's going on, begged her to leave the car and save her own life._  
 _She only could turn back and see that her mom on the passenger seat is unconscious._  
 _And Ags ran out of the car, crying and scared to death._  
 _Just after few steps, she heard gunshots._  
 _She took her phone and called the police. After the call, she didn't stop running through the woods._  
 _In the court, they gave her right to everything in the house or parent's properties. She got both flats, second (not crushed) car and all the money._

  
_But a week ago, she got final permission for the gun so she could defend herself when needed. No one knew. Only Roxy._   
_She was caring a pistol in car's glove compartment. And two more at the house. And a rifle under her clothes in a wardrobe._

_The day was about to end. Ags sat down in the kitchen and waited for a cake for tomorrow to get baked while reading some Mickiewicz. Uncle Chris and auntie Ann were about to visit her._   
_Aga made a cheesecake for uncle cause her mom was always doing the same for him every time. For others, there was a chocolate tart. And she wanted to make a pizza and some guinea fowl in red wine. Next day was Saturday so she canceled krav maga lessons._   
_Finally, at 2 P.M., she could get some solid sleep. She took a shower and prostrated herself on the bed. Roxy lied down next to her and in the second moment, both of them began to snore loudly._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it, I'm glad and again sorry for my poor grammar.  
> I won't be leaving notes that much, but if you like it, you are a gift for me! I hope you have a wonderful day! See you next time!


End file.
